For example, for transportation of a notebook computer, shipment of a product from a manufacturer to a shop, and transportation of goods from a shop to a buyer, home delivery service is usually used. When transporting a notebook computer by mail or home delivery service, as regards its packing, measures for sufficiently protecting the notebook computer from impacts that may be applied to the notebook computer during transportation must be taken.
Measures must also be taken not only for notebook computers but also for audiovisual products, cell phones, and game machines, etc. Measures must also be taken for other IT products. Recently, goods such as portable digital music players (iPod (trade name)) are becoming increasingly popular, and the need to transport such goods is increasing.
Not only thin goods, but also goods in general need to be packed when they are transported, and when transporting goods, the boxing of goods (packing goods in a box) with buffer materials has been unable to keep up with demand depending on the kind of goods. The above-described kind of goods are sensitive to impacts, and in order to carefully handle the goods, the packing inevitably becomes large-scale, and the packing work requires a great deal of care and time. Therefore, it has been greatly demanded to develop a packing implement which simplifies the goods packing work and effectively protects goods from impacts that may be applied during transportation.
To meet this demand, as a packing implement suitable for transportation of goods which are thin but have a size similar to the extent of a notebook computer, a packing implement including a combination of a baseboard and a holding sheet, the ends of which are stuck to the baseboard was first developed.
This packing implement is basically structured so that an article is sandwiched between the baseboard and the holding sheet, both end portions and both side portions of the baseboard are folded up and down, and the holding sheet is tensioned and the article is closely fixed to the baseboard (refer to Patent document 1).
The inventor repeatedly improved this packing implement and took various measures at the folding portions of the baseboard, and developed a packing implement which effectively protects an article from impacts that may be applied during transportation by forming buffer spaces at the upper, lower, left, and right portions of the packing implement when the article is packed by the packing implement and housed in an outer case (refer to Patent document 2).
Although the above-described packing implement is intended for packing thin goods, the packing implement is intended for packing goods which are thin but have a size or thickness similar to the extent of a notebook computer, so that in order to fix a small and thin card-type article such as a portable digital music player (iPod (trade name)) at a fixed position on the baseboard, it is understood that the tension of the holding sheet inevitably becomes insufficient.
Patent document 1: Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,695
Patent document 2: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-248549